The Airbender of the Fire Nation
by Kattebutt
Summary: In a forest Aang saves Katara. Just to let her see him get terribly hurt. As Katara, Sokka and Toph is on their way to avenge the Avatar they gets a huge surprise. What will it be? Kataang! Rated for charcter death. My first Avatar fanfic!
1. A burned forest and a burned heart

**A/N Hi this is my first Avatar fanfic. I hope u like this chapter... Yes it is rated for character death, but don't worry something crazy will happen! ;) This is a Kataang fic and im pretty sure all my fics will be that... 'Cause I hate Zutara, it makes no sense! So here u go Kataang fans, not a lot of fluff but luurve and tragedy will come.. Don't worry not all of my fics will be Aangsty… But do review anyway. If u like it or not. I take all kind of critique. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender, but if I did I would be in the story and steal Aang from Katara with my crazy bending powers!! Heh XD **

-----------------------------------

"Ok guys just tell me one more time why we are stopping now." she asked as the bison's feet hit the ground with a thud.

"Well, if we are to make it to the South Pole we have to have a lot of food." the older girl answered while she hopped of the saddle with the younger girl.

Appa groaned when the young airbender hopped off his head and sat on the ground. He seemed tired, which was understandable though. He had been the one who was flying Appa and he was so determined to get to safety that he hardly had slept.

"And there are no cities where we can go now. The whole Earth Kingdom has been possessed by the Fire Nation. It will be too risky." he said in a bit tired voice and gestured the way they came from, with his hand.

"Aang is right. Besides, I need to refill my pouch and I think I saw water nearby." the young waterbender said and looked around. They had landed on a spot with no plants, though all around them were tall withered trees. In fact there was hardly any life around. But after a while Katara spotted something green behind the trees. She knew there were big beautiful trees behind the dead ones. She saw it from the sky, while flying on Appa.

"Look! There, behind the dead trees! I bet we can find some fruits and berries there." she said as she pointed at the green trees. "I will go find some food. Anyone coming?"

"Yeah I will!" Aang said as he got to his feet. He pointed his finger into the air as if he was awaiting Katara to pick him to go with him. He took his hand down again and walked towards Katara.

"We should set up camp. It looks like its going to rain." the Watertribe warrior mentioned as he held his arm out with his palm turning up against the sky. He was right. The sky was very dark and out in the horizon the clouds were black with white lightnings throwing light on the ebony coloured sky with a quick flash.

Toph could feel that Sokka wanted to go with them. Maybe to throw some water in his face to make him more awake.

"Wait I can do that. I'll just make some earth tents. But if you don't mind I'll try to sleep, it's nearly impossible to sleep on that fur ball while he is flying. I will sleep better down on the ground where I belong." Toph said, bowed down and touched the ground. Suddenly four solid earth tents shot up from the ground. They were totally sealed up. Momo flied on top of one of the earth tents. Toph then crawled inside the tent. She sighed relaxed and looked out on the rest of the gang.

"Well then just sleep while the other of us is out struggling for finding food to survive." Sokka said in an angry sarcastic voice.

"Shut it, Snoozles!"

Toph closed her tent with another rock and lied down. Momo jumped in surprise. Katara and Aang went towards the dead forest with Sokka right behind them.

---------------------

"Wait Sokka, there is one here!" Aang shouted down to Sokka. He walked out on the branch and clung himself to it. "Come and hold the sack out under the branch."

When Sokka was right under Aang cut the stalk with his airbending and the fruit fell down in the almost full sack. In it there were fruit, berries and a few nuts. Sokka was also holding another smaller bag with a few fish in.

"Allright Aang you can come down now. I think we have enough." Sokka yelled when the fruit had fallen into the sack.

"Ok." he replied and jumped down. He slowed his fall just in time, with his airbending, to not get hurt.

Then Katara came running towards them. She seemed upset.

"Hey Katara did you get your pouch filled?" the airbender asked her.

She panted in a while and then answered him. "Yeah that too, but there is something you need to see. "

"What's wrong Katara?" Aang asked but he didn't get an answer. Instead she just made a movement with her hand that told them to follow her. She ran in the opposite direction where Toph were and both Sokka and Aang felt relieved.

They came to a huge spot with no trees and no life. Not even a single plant. There was no sound. Even the faint breeze was not to be heard. But in this part of the forest the trees were not dead by natural reasons. The whole area was burned!

"Oh no not them again!" Sokka bursted out angrily.

First Aang looked devastated and sad. He clutched his hands and felt the incredible power rushing trough him. But then he quickly regained his composure and sighed. He went to one of the trees in the middle of the burned spot. He laid his palm on the trunk and quickly pulled it back with a quiet sheik of pain. He looked at his hand. It was burned. He bit his lip. Both because of the pain and the realization that had just passed his mind. Suddenly he heard an unusual sound that made him flinch and look up, eyes widened.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked. She saw his burned hand. "It's okay. I'll just heal it." she said with a comforting voice and started to walk towards him.

"NO stop Katara! Don't move." he said and looked around "It's hardly an hour ago when this forest was burned. This means that there are Fire Nation troops nearby." Katara immediately stopped and looked worried around. First at Aang, whose senses were at their highest, trying to locate the source of the sound and then at the rests of the trees. She looked at Sokka, who was behind her. He looked around, too.

Then suddenly there was a movement and Aang reacted by assuming an airbending stance. Katara saw what her friend did and took her waterbending stance as well. Then a there was another movement followed by a small sound. No one managed to react on what the movement was meaning before Aang suddenly felt a great pain in his upper arm. Katara gasped. He felt on where the pain came from. His fingers felt something wet and he quickly removed his hand to reveal a bad wound. He looked at his hand. It was coloured red by blood. He groaned and looked up. Behind a tree he saw his attacker and was shocked by what he saw. It was an archer and the thing that hit his arm was an arrow. But that was not what he was shocked of. It was by who the archer was. It was a Yu Yan archer. And not just one. About thirty archers looked out from their hiding place. And they all aimed at Aang. A shower of arrows shot though the air towards the frightened airbender. By reflex he made an air sphere around him and the arrows glanced off. Aang blew the nearest archers off the burned branches, of the trees they were sitting on, and closed in on them.

Katara wiped some archers away as well. Sokka used his boomerang to hit a few archers on their helmets and they fell to the ground. But there were so many and they were not only trained to be excellent archers, but also they had to be good at evading attacks.

After some time the most of the Yu Yan archers were gone and the rest had run away in a strange way. Like they weren't afraid and not trying to escape. There was no fear in their eyes.

Aang sighed and looked at the two siblings. He looked tired and relieved. But still there were awareness in his storm grey eyes. Katara went over to him and hugged him, but suddenly stopped. She felt a wet feeling on her arm. She looked at it and remembered Aangs wound when she saw the blood. She looked at his upper arm. She winced at what she saw.

"That really doesn't look good Aang. We need to heal it and find some bandage. I think its time to leave now, when the Yu Yan archers are still unconscious." she said and examined Aangs wound. "Let's take the wound first, it seems to hurt."

Suddenly Sokka made a surprised noise and Aang and Katara felt extreme heat.

"Katara there's no time!" Aang said and turned around. Sokka were fighting a firebender. The two young benders turned around to find more attackers. There were more than fifty firebenders along with about ten regular soldiers. They were all charging and Katara used the water from her pouch. There were no water nearby and fighting firebenders could reduce the amount of the water she had to a minimum. She had to be careful not to loose that water she had. Aang shot a blast of air towards the regular soldiers and they were knocked down. He then jumped up in the air and landed in the middle of a small crowd of firebenders, that all turned against him, taking their bending stances. Aang used earthbending to launch the Fire Nation troops up in the air where they quickly fell to the ground, most of them knocked out.

Time passed as they fought the troops. Too much time. They were all tired.

Aang felt the power rise up in him again, but still not enough to release the Avatar state. There were almost no soldiers back and he felt relieved.

But suddenly he heard a scream from behind him. Then a thud. And then Sokkas voice could be heard screaming in panic and despair.

"KATARA NO!"

The name and Sokkas screaming voice made Aang flinch. An uncomfortable feeling rose from his stomach to his throat. He quickly knocked out a firebender which was getting closer on him. Aang turned to see what had happened and gasped a loud gasp at what his eyes met. Katara was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Her empty pouch was lying next to her. There seemed to be no wound, though it was obvious that she had been hurt. In his rage Aang made a huge spinning tornado, which turned black of the burned tree and earth it lifted from the ground, around him that knocked everyone, around him, out. The ones who were further from him were taken down by his earthbending when he jumped into the air and landed with his feet making a wave of small pillars that rushed towards the soldiers.

Then the airbender hurried to Kataras side and kneeled down. He took her hand and with his other hand he felt for a pulse at her wrist. He let out a moan of devastation and his head felt heavy. Tears rolled down his cheeks. With the hand he had used to feel her pulse he grabbed his shirt, right over his heart. He clutched the cloth and made a face that looked like if he was in great pain. It felt like something had just left him. Something that just jumped out of his heart and left a big hole he knew he would never be able to fill. His breathing became strange and it sounded like if he couldn't breathe.

Sokka saw how Aang reacted when he took her pulse. The sight of the tears on his cheeks, the hand clutching the orange and yellow cloth and the strange hiccup sounding sobs, Sokka didn't doubt. His eyes watered, though he tried to be strong. He looked at his sister and then at the mourning boy at her side. He saw how Aang had given up trying to be strong. He had no one to prove it for anymore. That made Sokka let the tears from his eyes fall.

"It can't...It's not... She...No... No, no, no, no, no, no…." the young airbender said while he took her pulse again. He widened his eyes. "…no, no..WAIT! I feel something! She is not dead yet! I can still…" he suddenly bursted out. Sokka looked up with new light in his eyes.

"What do you mean? What can you do?" he asked impatiently.

"I think… I hope… Maybe I can resurrect her. I don't know it its possible but its worth trying isn't it?" he said and looked hopefully at the warrior. Sokka nodded.

"It sure is. But what if it **is** possible? I will properly take all your energy. What if there are more soldiers? It's too risky." he said and somehow regret it. Weren't his sister more important than his best friend?

"No, nothing is too risky." he replied with a determined look on his face. "If I can resurrect Katara, I will gladly face the consequences."

Sokka looked surprised at the young boy. When did he get so determined and mature? He nodded. Everything for his sister, right?

Aang cupped Kataras hand in his own two and closed his eyes. He inhaled with his nose and exhaled with his mouth. He repeated it a few times. Then he closed his eyes tighter and bit his lip. Then suddenly the arrows on his head and hands started to glow. Wind started to move around him.

"AANG you can't make it! It will kill you! STOP!" Sokka yelled as he saw how much energy Aang was using.

"NO Sokka, I don't care! I have to do this." the Avatar replied.

The groaned as the wind started to twist around him, creating a wild tornado. His breathing became hard and his eyebrows twitched. Then suddenly the wind faded and the arrows stopped glowing. He sighed heavily and fell backwards. Sokka catched Aang before he hit the ground and made him sit up again. A sound was heard and Aang opened his eyes. His tired eyes searched the area, but found nothing. But he wouldn't take the chance and stood up. Cautiously he moved closer to where the sound came from.

Eighty meters away behind a burned tree a young firebender stood. He had been watching it all from a safe distance and now he felt determined. He looked around at the ground. An archer had fainted and was lying near the 16 year old bender. He picked the archers bow up and took an arrow from his quiver. He aimed at the young boy.

"_If I can't capture you, Avatar I must use other methods get rid of you._" He closed his scared eyed and focused and on the airbender. He breathed the same way as Aang had done a bit earlier. But it seemed to be a bit too loud.

Katara had woke up and looked into the watery eyes of her brother. Then she looked at Aang who were searching for source of the sound. And the she looked further away. And behind a tree she saw him. A croaky gasp made it over her lips. A gasp that was supposed to be a warning.

Aang looked up just as Zuko released the grip of the arrow and let it fly towards the young Avatar. Aangs eyes widened and they met the prince's. He felt his reflexes telling him to evade, his instincts telling his legs to move, but he was too tired and too weak. "_This was my own decision. Now I will face the consequences._"

And then it hit him. Right through his left lung. His knees felt weak and his head and shoulders felt heavy. Next to him, a bit behind him, he heard a loud gasp. Somehow he smiled inside himself. He recognised he voice. As he fell to the ground the owner of the voice and her brother rushed towards him. He winced at the pain in his chest. He tried to reach the arrow, but it took him too much energy and hurt too much. He suddenly felt his friend's presence and was surprised how hoarse his voice was when he whispered their names.

Katara took his hand and moved it up to her cheek. With the other hand she caressed his cheek and started to sob. Sokka kneeled down on the other side of Aang.

"Katara…" Aang whispered in a hoarse voice. "…you're alive! I…I **did **revive you." he said with a happy tired smile. The hand she held to her cheek started to move by itself and touched her face with his slender fingers. Her eyes overflow with tears and they started to roll down her cheeks. His rasping breaths made sting in her heart every time he inhaled. She looked at Sokka, somehow to make him tell her what to do. But the face her eyes met was not an enthusiastic face. It seemed more helpless and afraid.

"Sokka there's something we can do, right?" Katara said with a desperate voice. "I can heal him. We just need to find some water. And some rags. We need to…" Her voice was strange, mixed with desperation and hiccups. But she was cut off by her brother. "No Katara. There is nothing we can do. This wound is too big for you to heal. The arrow has struck through his lung. The only thing we can do is to remove the arrow and lighten the pain." he said as his hand moved to the arrow in Aangs chest. "This is gotta hurt pretty much, Aang. You're sure you want me to remove it." Sokka asked the airbender.

Aang nodded stiffly. "Yeah that would be nice." he answered and smiled to his warrior friend. Sokka gave both Aang and Katara a concerned look and then looked down at the arrow. He had done this many times on the warriors from his village, but this was different. This was Aang. He was not a rough watertribe warrior. He was only a young vulnerable boy. Despite his fear for making Aang suffer he grabbed the arrow. He carefully cracked it so closely to the wound as possible. Aang made loud pain sounds that gave Sokka a bad feeling in his stomach. "_Don't worry Aang; this will be over in a few minutes._" When the arrow only half its length he placed a hand under Aangs back, right over the arrow, and another around the rest of the arrow. Sokka lifted him a little to make space for the arrow to come out and the hardened the grip on the arrow. Then in a quick pull he pulled the arrow out. Aang made a loud gasp and then breathed very fast. The blood began to flow faster and made a pool around him. Katara cupped her mouth and nose with her hands and gave him a look filled with concern and pity. Sokka frowned at Aangs condition.

"Im sorry Aang." he said when he had thrown the arrow away. He laid Aang on his back.

"Don't worry Sokka. I said you could do it and you warned me too. Ngh!" he said and groaned at the feeling of coldness rushing over his body from his legs and up. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. "There isn't much time. Im sorry… I could have saved us so easy… If just I had…" he said in an exhausted voice.

"Shh Aang. Try not to talk too much. It wasn't your fault." Katara said.

Tears filled his storm grey eyes.

"I don't know what will happen to the world. I was the world's last hope for peace. Now there is no hope left. My duty was to save the world. But I couldn't fulfil my duty." he said and sighed a hoarse sigh.

"We will be fine Aang. The Avatar will return and restore peace. As it is meant to be." the waterbender replied with a sad smile.

They all sat there in a while. Looking at each other. The only thing that could be heard was Aangs feebly breathing. Then Sokka broke the painful silence. He felt an urge to lighten the situation. Make them both smile.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about hunger." he said with a forced smile. Katara gave Sokka a forced smile too. She could feel that he tried to cheer them up. It cheered Aang up too. Enough to make him laugh a little. But it became depressing when he short after started to cough violently. Blood started to flow out of the corner of his mouth. He started to shake.

"I… Soon I will…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"**No**!" Katara busted out. Aang quickly opened his eyes. He gave her a shaking smile. Katara smiled back in relief. Even though the tears made her sight blurry. She wiped the tears away. She wanted to see the last of her best friend. The thought made her cry.

"Y-you need to f-find the next Avatar. It w-will be a waterbender." he said as he felt the cold feeling reach his throat. He could hardly breathe.

"We know Aang. We know. I promise we will defeat the Fire Nation." Katara said with a determined voice, but still filled with sorrow. "_And avenge you. Make Zuko wish he was never born!_" she thought and clutched her hands. Then she placed her palm on his cheek. It looked like it removed a little of the pain he was suffering and he relaxed a bit. He placed a hand on her cheek as well. He used his thumb to caress the tanned skin. She pushed her head against his hand, enjoying his caress. Tears wetted his hand.

"I…I think im going to leave you guys now. Remember your promise. You have to make peace in the world."

"_I don't care about the world Aang. I don't care about the next Avatar. All I want…_" she thought and suddenly she realized something. Something she had doubted for a long time. But now she realized it. "_…is you._"

Suddenly Aang made an outburst. The blood started to flow faster out of his mouth. And then slower. Much slower. His breathing became very slow and his eyes were only half open. His hand started to shake violently. He felt the coolness reach his head. His mind began to fill with darkness and his body felt heavy. He couldn't feel the hand caressing Kataras face. He couldn't even feel her.

"**Katara**!" he cried out with dread painted all over his face. "Katara I... I… I lo…"he started the most important sentence in his young life, but was cut off by something not entirely unexpected, but yet horrible. The light disappeared from his light grey eyes and he stared out in the air. All left was empty eyes with no spark or sprit. His hand fell from her face and landed next to his body. His chest went from barely moving up and down to not moving at all.

Katara let out a shriek of grief and grasped his cold hand in hers. Her sobs transformed into a loud crying as she embraced his cold limp body rocking forward and backwards.

Sokka reached out and placed two fingers on Aangs eyelids and forced them to close. He held his fingers there for a while to make sure they kept closed. Katara glared at him and he removed his hand.

"Don't do that. He's not dead." she said and looked down at the airbender knowing she wasn't telling the truth, though she pushed it away with the faint hope that he wasn't dead. "He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not."

Every time Sokka heard his sister claim the impossible it hurt in his heart. They both knew it wasn't true. But he couldn't tell her. Even though she knew it, he couldn't. It would hurt too much. Again he let the tears flow out his eyes, straining his dirty cheeks. He bit his lip and looked down. He remembered this from earlier.

"_He was right. There **is **no hope. Its over._"

--------------------------


	2. Its your turn to cry, Toph!

**A/N: Yup here's the second chapter.. Hope u like it. Poor everyone :( This chapter is kinda short but I had to cut it in two pieces or it would be too long.. Again please review, id like to know if you like it or not…**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender but I really wish I did!!**

------------------------------------------

Toph was dozing off in her tent. There was no hole in the tent and it was as dark as the night. She could hear the rain outside.

Suddenly she felt vibrations from just outside the camp. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, or as much as she could in the little tent. She concentrated on feeling who it was.

"_Snoozles and Sugar Queen…Wait…!_" She quickly opened the tent and poked her head out with a confused and worried look on her face. Under the sound of their heavy footsteps there was an annoying dripping sound.

"Hey where's Twinkle Toes? And what the hell is that stupid dripping sound! Katara are your pouch not entirely closed or what?" she asked and stood up. She could feel them close to her. Their slow breaths. But Sokka felt heavier on the ground than usual. She felt him kneeling down placing something on the ground. The dripping sound stopped. She couldn't feel what it was Sokka laid on the ground. It gave no vibrations. But though she couldn't feel the vibrations she could feel what it was. And **who** it was.

"SOKKA WHAT HAPPENED TO AANG?" she shouted in surprise. No one replied and she looked up trying to lock her blind eyes on either Sokkas or Kataras eyes. But there was still no sound. "Sokka, Katara please tell me what happened." she pleaded. The unawareness was unbearable.

Then Sokka looked at his sister. Her face told him that she was not going say a thing. He then looked up at Toph and sighed. It was harder than expected.

"We…Well… We saw a burned spot and then we were attacked by the Yu Yan archers. When they were gone firebenders took over and when they were gone we thought it was over, but…someone…" he sighed. It was **much** harder. "I don't know who it was…" he was going to stop to think but he was cut off by his sister. He certainly didn't expect that and looked surprised at her.

"It was Zuko. He shot Aang. He shot an arrow through Aangs lung. And then…" she stopped. She couldn't end it. She couldn't say the word.

"…he died." Sokka ended it for her. He looked down.

Katara looked at Toph. She frowned at the unusual face she saw. Tophs face was filled with utter horror and anguish. She gasped a long gasp and shoved away from them. Half inside her tent she hugged her legs close to her body. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Appa moved forward. He seemed to be interested in what Sokka had laid on the ground. He sniffed to Aangs head and groaned in grief of the loss of his master. He let his whole body hit the ground and lied close to the dead Avatar. Momo looked like he understood why Appa acted devastated and flied down and landed on Sokkas shoulder where he pushed his head against Sokkas.

Toph crawled out her tent and moved closer to the two siblings and the airbender they all knew were too young to die. She had no idea what to do. Her mission was to teach Aang earthbending, but no he was gone.

"Where did the arrow hit him?" she asked with an a bit shaking voice.

"Through his left lung. I pulled it out." Sokka replied.

Katara stood up. She looked at her brother and Toph. Then at the cold limp airbender on the ground. Her best friend. She clutched her hands and looked out over the sea.

"We have to go to the Fire nation. Zuko is going to pay!" she said with a determined voice. She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"We will Katara. Zuko **is **going to pay. But not now. Were all too tired and we need to go to the South Pole first. They said they needed us there" he laid his arm around her shoulder. "Right now it's more important to go help out tribe than getting Zukos butt kicked." He held a tighter grip on her when he felt her struggling for him to release her.

"NO I can't let Zuko get away with this! I wont!" she said loudly and kept struggling. Sokka grabbed her other shoulder with his free hand. She struggled more violently. Tears fell from her eyes without control and she made almost hysteric crying sounds.

"That won't help Aang, Katara. Do you think he will enjoy seeing you beating up Zuko for nothing!? He only did it to get his honor back. He is done with us."

"NO I **avenge **him! I will kill everyone in the Fire nation! They shall die just as they deserve!" she cried loudly. Her brother wouldn't release her and she kept struggling.

"KATARA STOP! You can't kill them and you won't! We can't do anything for Aang now. He is **dead**! He is **gone**!" the watertribe warrior shouted back. A few tears were rolling down his cheeks as well. It was hard to yell the cold hard truth at his sister. She went to sobbing and relaxed. They stood there for a while.

Then Sokka released her and stepped back to where Toph was standing. She was shaking. It had come as a shock when she was told that Aang had died. It was too hard. It was not only the whole world's last hope for peace of the last airbender whom had died. It was also Tophs very first friend. She smiled when Sokka laid and arm around her shoulders. He was warm and it calmed her. She might be blind but she could feel his tearful breath. She let the tears in her eyes fall. If Sokka could cry, she could, too.

"Its gotta be ok isn't it?" Toph asked hopefully. She was not sure if Sokka would lie and say it would or do the opposite and tell her the sad truth. He chose a whole third one.

"We will just have to wait and see. We are all strong with…or without Aang. But first we are going home." he answered and looked at his sister. She turned around and looked at him as well. She did her best to force a smile. To hide the fear and pain she was feeling. She wiped a tear away. She watched Toph crawl up on Appas saddle. Then at her brother carrying a limp young boy up on Appa. He laid the Avatar on his back in the middle of the saddle.

"Yeah let's go home." she said and crawled up on Appas saddle as well. In some time they all sat there. In Appas saddle. No one moved. They just looked at Appas head (except Toph… She heard or something). At Momo who was sitting on the brown arrow on the bison's head with his ears down. A pain rushed through them all as they almost waited for the last member of the Gaang to jump up on his animal guide and fly them back to the South Pole. But none came and they still sat there. Kataras throat felt dry and it felt like there was something inside her throat pushing in an uncomfortable way. She knew why it felt like that and tried to be strong.

Sokka saved them and jumped up on his legs.

"I'll fly Appa." he said and quickly sat down on Appas fluffy head. Momo flied back on Appas saddle and lied next to Aang. Appa groaned and Sokka took the reigns. "Yip, yip!" Appa took off and soon they were soaring through the black clouds only one could protect them from.

-------------------------------


	3. Time can't heal all wounds

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA!! Im stopping it early so I don't make a too long chapter. The next chapter will be longer and pretty exciting too I think… Ok and I say it again just to make sure: please review! Yeah and I promise there WILL come Kataang later… **

**Disclaimer: sniff I don't own Avatar… That's why I must stick to writing fanfics…**

--------------------------------

Time had passed. A few days. Some months. Maybe even years. But it didn't matter. The time was frozen. The villagers made it to over three months though.

Sokka came back from hunting. He had brought Toph. She always found it fun to join him on his hunting. Everything was new for her. The snow. The cold sea. But one thing hurt their hearts every time it appeared. The dead wind. A breeze without sound, smell spirit. It kept reminding them on what happened that time in the forest.

In the village Sokka found his sister in their tent. She was boiling water. She didn't look at them when they came in. She hardly looked at anyone. But short after she looked at them. It pained Sokkas heart to look into such empty eyes. He hadn't seen her smile a real smile since they arrived. When they jumped off Appa she looked at the young airbenders body. She started to sob before Sokka started to plead her to be strong in front of the village. She ran into her tent immediately. She almost never stepped out from the tent. Some days after they arrived the little kids began to ask Sokka if she was numb. He always answered "No there is something worse wrong."

Aang had gotten a worthy funeral. He was buried where he was raised. In the abandoned Air temple. All the people he had met on his adventures where there. Even Iroh. He had left Zuko since he betrayed him in the crystal cave. He had learned to respect the airbender as a friend and saviour. He wanted the war away just as much as everyone else. Katara was the last to say goodbye to the stone coffin he was placed in. Inside he had formal airbending clothes on. He had once found it in his old room. They had forgotten his staff and it was back in the tent. Inside the Air temple Sanctuary, right next to Avatar Roku a low statue was standing. With a long staff in his hand. He had a serious and determined look in his eye, though it was lot like him. Katara would have liked it to be happy playful and carefree eyes and with a wide smile. But no of the other Avatars statues looked like that and neither should Aangs. When the funeral was over, Katara went to the sanctuary and looked at the statue. It was almost as tall as her. A few times in the month she visited his grave and his statue. A warn feeling rose in her when she looked in his stony eyes. A feeling of complete peace. Another feeling was the one she felt when she realized something when he was lying there with an arrow in his chest, saying his last words. After thinking something she had always wanted to say out loud, but never got the time. "_All I want…is you_." The statue was made with the free hand a bit open. When she missed him the most the went over the statue and grabbed the cold stone hand. And then the feeling came again.

_Back in the tent. _

"Did your hunt go well?" she asked quietly. Sokka nodded. Katara looked away again. Her head bowed down. Sokka thought for some time. With his hand on his chin. He went out of the tent. He had given up on cheering her up a long time ago. It was like she was far, far away. In another world, no one could enter. Her eyes reflected her mind.

Toph went over to her. She sat down next to Katara and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to get over it. And if you're still determined on doing it, I will support you. Just say when we are going." Toph said and Katara turned to face her and gave Toph a big hug. Tears fell from her eyes. "_You are nothing without him,_" she thought as the tears stained her green sleeves. Toph stood up and went to the exit of the tent. She gave Katara a smile before. Her blind eyes couldn't see the faint smile her suffering waterbending friend gave her, but she felt it. She went out in the cold snow to find Sokka waiting for her. "Did you hear anything?"

"No."

It was night. Late night. But she was well rested. Entirely awake.

Determination. That was the first emotion in her eyes for over three months. She put her coat on. Took her pouch. And long staff. It always gave her luck. And she needed it now. She went into a tent. A snoring could be heard. She stepped into the tent and grabbed a shoulder. Her slim hand felt cloth. She raised an eyebrow. Then the earthbender suddenly sat up.

"How come you are already dressed?" Katara asked the fully awake 12 year old girl.

"I was sure you were going to go today. So I was prepared." Toph answered. She stood up.

"Good cause we are. Im going without Sokka. Im not sure he will appreciate that im going to the Fire Nation." she said and walked out with Toph. When they were both outside the villagers were walking out from their tents.

"Where are you going Katara?" Gran Gran asked.

"I have a bone to pick with Zuko. Literally!" she said and clutched her hands.

"Then im going with you" it came from behind them. It was Sokka. He was dressed and was carrying all his weapons. His spear, his club, his machete and of course his boomerang. Over his shoulder he had a big bag with food.

Katara couldn't help smiling. They were all with her to help. Sokka loaded all the things on Appas saddle and jumped up on his fluffy head. With Momo perched on his shoulder he looked back at Katara and Toph. He smiled a brave smile.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go kick some Zuko-butt!" And then the girls got up on Appa. The village waved as the left up into the sky.

------------------------

After a few days of flying they could see the Fire Nation. They tried to be as high in the air as possible so they wouldn't get spotted. They weren't and the trip went smoothly. They made a guess about where they would find Zuko. And there they landed. Right in the heart of the Fire Nation. As they went inside the Fore Nation palace they were met by guards. But Katara was determined of reaching Zuko and with a fierce look on her face she wiped the guards away. They all ran through many doors and corridors and at last they reached something promising. A giant red door with the Fire Nation insignia of gold. Katara placed her hands on the door and paused. She looked at her brother and Toph. Sokka nodded and Toph made a brave smile and nodded as well. Then Katara knitted her brows in determination and pushed the door open. They stepped inside. And there he was. The prince.


	4. Sey Jii

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the long wait, but suddenly I was just out of ideas… But don't leave yet 'cause the story is not over yet! At least one chapter more… Maybe more if you can give me some ideas and a lot of reviews of course ;) Straight to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:…Do I have to? You all know it anyway… Ok you win! I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Yes life is cruel :'(**

------------------------

The door closed behind them with a loud thud. In front of them he was. Be was sitting in a throne like chair. He was higher up than they were. It was like they were standing in some kind of arena. Next to the throne two staircases started and led down to the arena. Between the ends of the stairs there was another tall door with the Fire Nation insignia on. Zuko just smiled. A banished prince, a young firebender, a murderer. Zuko. Prince Zuko it seemed to be again. His hair had continued to grow and was pretty long. It was tied behind his head in a new, a bit shorter ponytail than the first. He stood up. He didn't look surprised by their presence. It looked like he had been waiting for then to arrive.

"Welcome dear enemies. As you can see, I've been given my honor back. Yet again im a prince worthy to my throne. Expected to be the next Firelord.

"You are not worthy of anything!" Katara hissed and clutched her hands.

"Oh I forgot. You are still mad at me because I killed your little friend. The Avatar. Aang. Yes how terrible." he said with a mocking voice. He walked down in the arena and towards the gang. There was a pretty long distance between him and the throne. "But he was just a kid. A little weak boy."

Katara couldn't get a hold on herself. Screamed and jumped towards Zuko. He dodged her and shot a fireball towards her, but she easily took out the fire with the water from her pouch. She shot some ice sickles against him. He smelted the most of them, but some of them hit his arms and made a few deep wounds. Katara made a water whip and aimed at him. He backed away. He didn't look afraid. He somewhat looked amused and pleased.

"Halt there. There is someone who would like to meet you. Though I don't suppose you would enjoy him." he said and gave them a sinister smile. There was a dark spark in his eyes.

"Who is it?" Sokka asked and stepped closer.

"Someone I found lying on the shore. With no memories or spirit. A ruthless boy. The greatest firebender in the world. A mad killing machine. And my loyal servant." his smile became wider and more cruel. "Bring in… The Sorcerer."

Then suddenly the tall door behind Zuko slammed open. A low figure walked in with determined steps. It was a boy. A young boy. About a centimetre higher than Katara. His whole body was covered by a long dark red cowl, closed around the neck with the Fire Nation insignia. His head was bowed down and the large hood concealed his face almost entirely. Eyes, nose mouth and head shape, all hidden. Only an emotionless mouth was visible. As he walked the cowl revealed his underneath clothes. A Fire Nation uniform. Then he was next to Zuko. A little behind him. With his arms hanging down, the cowl covered his body entirely. He looked rather spooky, but still he showed no emotions.

"Who **is** that?!" Katara asked quietly and looked at the newly arrived firebender.

"I have no idea." Sokka replied.

"Me neither." Toph said.

"Really? Im surprised you don't recognise him yet. Tell me Sorcerer, who are you?" Zuko said and looked at the emotionless boy.

"Sey Jii. I am Sey Jii, the war chief of the Fire Nation. And you loyal servant, Milord." he answered and bowed.

The gang's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"Aang?" Katara asked questionably.

The boy looked up a little. His storm grey eyes became visible, though there were shadows all around them and his nose were not visible. Only his eyes and mouth. They looked cruel and evil. An emotion they had never seen before and neither wished to. Though his eyes had the colour of storm clouds they didn't look like his former eyes at all. These eyes look more like dark hurricanes ready to consume and extinguish their victim. His mouth were frowning slightly now and a wrinkle of anger could faintly be seen on his nose. He stepped a little closer.

"I believe you are mistaking me with the last Avatar. Then im sorry to disappoint you, but Lord Zuko has killed him a long time ago, as he deserved. He was just a weak and unenlightened little kid. He didn't even know how to control his great powers."

"WHAT!? How can you say that about yourself? Please Aang. You're the Avatar!" Katara pleaded.

"My name is Sey Jii and im here to attack and kill you. That is my duty and my order." he said a bit more angrily and stepped closer to them.

"You can't kill us. Aang would never do that. **You **would never do that." Katara said desperately. There was a slight emotion of fear in her voice.

Aang (A/N: I still call him Aang.) began to laugh maniacally and lifted his hand and spread his fingers slightly. A fireball began to form, hovering right over his palm. The fireball began to grow in size.

"Then I suppose you won't see **this** coming!" As he said it he shot the fireball towards the gang. They all jumped away with a surprised scream. He shot a few more fireballs at his old friends. There was no sign of hesitation in his eyes. He looked angry. And it **felt **like he wasangry, too. Toph widened her eyes. What Katara had said might have touched something inside deep him. She moved closer to her waterbending friend and whispered so only Katara could hear her.

"Katara, look at his eyes. Doesn't he look angry or something?" she asked and dodged a fireball that came flying towards them.

"Y-yes he actually does! What do you mean with this?" Katara asked while she reluctantly made a water whip. She used it to execute some of the fireballs. She clutched her eyes and whipped Aang with it. He fell on his back but quickly got up again.

"Good, I thought so, too. It must have been what you said. It has touched something inside him.…" Toph said and tried to look at Katara as much as she could with her blind eyes.

Sokka, who seemed to have been listening to their conversation, replied and continued on Tophs sentence. "He is maybe still inside. He might be Sey Jii outside, but I think there is still a little bit of Aang deep, deep inside him. Just wait and see im sure the hood is covering his arrow. Try and talk him to show it."

"Ok I'll try." Katara answered and carefully moved closer to the "Sorcerer". "Aang please. You** are **the Avatar. You **are** the last airbender. And you **are **Aang. It's true. No matter **what **Zuko says." she pleaded.

Aang just laughed maniacally. Louder than before. He sounded cruel and scary.

"HAHAHA you still think im the Avatar, huh? I suppose you believe I have an airbender tattoo running down my head to my feet and arms, too." he said and grabbed the hood of his long cowl. "It seems that I keep disappointing you." he said and pulled the hood off his head. They all gasped. Zuko smiled in satisfaction of their expressions. Aang certainly still had his bald head, but there was no tattoo. He raised his hands and first turned his palm against them and then showed the backs of his hands. There were no tattoos on his hands either. He placed the hood over his head again. This time his eyes were not visible and his mouth could hardly be seen. The shadow of the hood covered him.

But Kataras eyes widened when he had shown his palms before turning them around. There was a bad burn mark on his right palm. She closed her eyes a little. A quick flashback crossed her mind in a second. _The day he died. Before they were attacked. The forest. The trees were burned and still hot. He was devastated. His hand. He burned his hand._ Then her eyes fluttered open again. A strange feeling rose in her. Like when the first time she found out he was the Avatar. Hope, happiness. And a faint feeling of comfortable bliss. But this time there was another feeling, too. The same feeling she always felt when she looked into the statue's eyes. "_Hope is the only thing I have back Aang. And hope is what I'll use to get you back._"

The boy shot more fireballs and every time Katara dodged one she moved closer on him. First when she was two metres away from him Sokka realised what was going on.

"Katara what are you doing!? He won't hesitate to kill you! You saw he didn't have his tattoos anymore! He **is **not the Avatar. And he **is **not Aang. Now he is only Sey Jii." Sokka yelled at his sister to make her stop her dangerous task.

But she didn't stop. When she had come even closer she suddenly grabbed his wrists and locked him in a position with his arm behind his back. He was strong. **Very **strong. And he was hard to hold, but Katara was determined. If Aang still had his memories he would know that whatever he tried to do, there was no way to get out of her grip once she was determined of holding him. Her left hand grazed his chest a bit under his heart. He mourned. It seemed like it had caused him pain. Both Sokka and Katara widened their eyes. Sokka hadn't seen the burn mark back in the forest but the wound in his chest couldn't be mistaken, even though it was strange that he still had the wound after all that time ha had actually been alive. Katara placed her hand on the, apparently not entirely healed, wound. He mourned again and struggled. She felt something moving inside her. Even though the one she was hurting wasn't really Aang it still hurt to hear him mourn in pain. She removed her hand.

"Look! He still has the wound! I think you were right Katara. There is maybe still hope." Sokka said loudly to his sister.

She quickly glanced at him. "_I'll never loose hope Sokka. Not for Aang. He is the one who gives me hope. If I abandon** him**, I abandon **hope**. And just like in the Serpents Pass, it was hope that helped us out. It will always be hope that will guide us and tell us that everything will be alright. So please Aang. Don't abandon hope once again._"she thought. "Please Aang. I know you are in there. Please. Fight the one who is inside you, tearing the last bit of you apart. You have returned for a reason. And the reason is not to fight for the Fire Nation!" she pleaded the boy in front of her. He stopped struggling, eyes widened a little.

"Don't listen to that little Water Tribe peasant. She is lying. You can never trust a waterbender. Don't you remember what I taught you? Waterbenders are evil and they will destroy the whole Fire Nation. Kill whole families and children…" Zuko yelled from the bottom of the stairs to his throne, at his subordinated. While Zuko continued yelling the reasons why waterbenders were enemies, Katara kept pleading him to listen.

"Your master is the one who is lying. The nation you are fighting for has killed thousands of innocent people. His nation has killed my mother. Your guardian, Gyatso. And your people. The airbenders. You are the only one back. But if you refuse there will be no airbenders left. The Fire Nation is ruthless. **Zuko **is ruthless. He killed the Avatar. He killed the world's only hope for peace. He killed **you**!"

At this Aangs eyes widened and he tensed. His body was totally stiff and he looked up, his mouth a little open. Then Katara let go of him. She didn't really know why, but somehow she felt that he wasn't going to attack her again. And he didn't. He walked away from Katara, with a confused, but yet determined look on his face. He walked a bit closer towards Zuko. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "_What is he doing?_" he asked himself.

Then Aang stopped. He brought his hands down in front of him, as if he was stretching them. Then he swung an arm around, electricity sparking from his left hand. He brought it around in a circle, and then began to mimic the motion with his right hand, electricity shooting from his index and middle fingers. He brought his fingers together, and then lunged forward, launching a lightning bolt from his left hand. The lighting arced towards Zuko.

With horror written all over his face Zuko jumped out of range for the lightning. "_He can shoot…_"

Katara looked at Aang with a scared and surprised expression on her face. "…_lightning?!_" She turned around and looked at her brother and her blind friend. They seemed to be thinking exactly the same as she was thinking. "_He really **is **the most powerful firebender_"

Aang continued shooting lightnings at Zuko while Katara walked closer to him. She stood next to him and looked in his eyes. They were filled with hatred and anguish. An emotion that didn't fit Aang sweet boyish face. She frowned. He was still not Aang. Instead he was just Sey Jii who had finally realised that the nation he fought for and the prince he served were something he should fight and destroy.

Suddenly a loud scream could be heard. It was Zuko. One of the lightnings had struck him in the stomach and now he fell to the ground with a thud. After that Aang just stood and watched Zuko lie on the floor, hardly breathing. The boy had a fierce look in his eyes and his loud gasping breaths made Katara lay a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and hissed angrily at her. He stepped back, with fire in his hands. Katara looked somewhat disappointed. "_No, he is still not Aang._" she thought and looked down. Then she looked up. An expression of determination on her face. "_But doesn't matter. If you won't come on your own, I'll just have to make you!_" And with that she jumped at the unknowing firebender. They both fell to the ground, struggling to be the one on top. Unfortunately Aang ended on the top. He smiled a sinister smile in satisfaction.

"Don't even try to fight against me with your bare hands. Im stronger than I look."

At that Katara raised an eyebrow. "_Look? No you, too, **look **stronger_" she thought. She had her hands grabbed around his arms and she could feel his muscles behind the rough cloth. He had oblivious been training in the three months she had been missing him.

The boy raised his hand and a tiny cinder appeared, lying in his palm. Then it lit on fire and began to hover. Soon the flame had grown huge and he pointed his hand against Katara, who were struggling against his hard grip, but to no use.

"_Is this really my faith? To be killed by the one I love? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?_" she asked the spirits.

Aang aimed at Katara and his face changed from sinister to determine.

"No_! No way im going to just stand and look while he roasts Katara!_" And by that a big pillar popped up from the earth and hit the firebender in the ribs. He was thrown away along with a small cracking sound. It seemed like she had broke his rib. He lied on the opposite side of where the pillar hit him and coughed up a bit of blood. He kept lying on the ground and slowly closed his eyes with knitted brows, growling.

Katara looked startled at the injured boy. He panted. Every time she heard his troubled breaths she winced slightly. Sokka went to her and offered a hand. She took it and he helped her up. They looked at Aang. He glared at them

"My, it seems like we have an earthbender in our presence." he said and slowly got up. She caught him off guard as she shoved behind him and placed one hand around his neck and another around his chest. He began to struggle again while wondering how many times she was going to try and lock him in a position where he couldn't move. But this time it was different. This time he was injured. And the arm around his chest hurt horribly and made him careful not to move too much. He let the hood cover more of his face to cover his pain stricken face. "_Stop...Stop it girl!_"

"Please Aang. I can't let you turn to the Fire Nation. Not after all this time. You make me strong. When you, despite you young age, show tremendous power. You make me smile. Like when you smile at me with that boyish smile you know I like so much. You give me hope. When you time after time keep getting up after been knocked down several times, still as determined as always. You give me courage. When you abandon fear when you are fighting. You make me whole. That's what I have realised while missing you. I have just been an empty shell. A dummy without emotions. All these things, Aang, have made me realise something." she said and released him a bit. She removed her arm from his chest and placed it on his cheek. "I love you."

Aang flinched. These words. There was something about them. They woke something inside him. He had heard them before. Though no one had told them to **him**. And this girl. Her soft speech. Her warm breath. Her tender skin. Her lovingly caresses. And those eyes. So blue. Like a vast ocean that was too easy to flop in. A warm ocean of strength and fondness. This girl that now brought a forgotten feeling back. But was it true? After months of malice and hatred how could he suddenly feel this sensation for an unknown, but yet familiar, girl? And how could she love him. She had never known him. He had tried to kill her. But still she stayed determined and strong. Then she started talking again, assuring him that she meant it.

"Yes, Aang. I, Master Katara of the Southern Watertribe, love you, Avatar Aang of the Southern Airtemple. By my whole heart!" she said and lightly kissed his cheek.

By this his body tensed. Katara felt it and released him as he slightly began to hover. An expression of shock, surprise and hope. She also felt a warm feeling in her cheeks. She looked at the boy in awe. She quickly glanced at her friends. They also looked at Aang in awe and surprise. Sokkas eyes quickly met with Kataras and the look in his eyes said everything and nothing. She looked back at the boy she had just confessed her feelings for. He was hovering almost a metre in the air. The three had no idea what was going to happen and just looked while a faint white aura appeared around the young boy. Then suddenly a beam of light shot out from his eyes and mouth. Then he started to scream and they all looked at his forehead in surprise. His arrow was practically burned back in his skin. He clutched his eyes in pain and tried to clench his teeth, but the energy was too strong and short after he couldn't keep his eyes closed, either. Light began to shine out from his sleeves and from the bottom of his cowl. Soon there was nothing back of his body and he was covered in a strong white light brighter than the sun. His screams had stopped when the arrow was back.

Awe had been replaced with horror as she realised what was happening. He was about to be consumed in the light. Disappear into the oblivion. She couldn't allow that. Then she ran towards him and fearlessly jumped into the light. She heard her brother scream her name, but she didn't care. In months she had only been an empty shell. She couldn't live a life like that again. If she would never see that airbender again, she found no reason to stay in this scarred world. Then she entered the light and everything became white. The light blinded her. There was not sound. Seconds felt like hours as she flew through the light. Suddenly she heard faint breathing. Then a silhouette. It approached fast and she realised who it was. The boy was still hovering in a suffering position with his eyes closed, brows knitted and half open mouth. Strangely he was wearing his airbending clothes. She couldn't stop and she slammed into him. Then they both exited the light and they landed on the ground, Katara on top. The light vanished behind them. Sokka and Toph ran towards them. Katara got up on her knees and looked at the young boy in front of her. He **was **breathing, though it was hardly audible. His eyes and mouth were closed. He was without doubt unconscious. Toph helped Katara up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"That was so cool!" she said coolly. They looked at Sokka. He was kneeling down next to the unconscious boy. He was taking his pulse and smiled. Then he picked Aang up and stood up. He smiled warmly at his little sister.

"You just keep surprising me little sister!"

------------------------

A/N: So how do you like this new chapter? Good huh? Or not? I don't know, im not psychic (wish I was) I don't know if that with the light was a bit too much, but I thought it sounded cool… And it was entertaining to write too ;) I guess this was not the continuing you expected… And it became Aang who kicked Zukos butt instead of Katara, but does that matter as long as he get his butt kicked? Well see ya in the chapter and don't loose hope, it **will **come! Man, im lazy XD

------------------------


	5. Lies hurt more than wounds

**A/N: Right so here is chapter 5. I don't really know if this chapter is so good that I hoped it to be, but I felt like giving a bit of explaining. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No I really don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But if I did would make the next season come faster! I simply can't wait!!**

---------------------

"_But why?_"

"_When you saved a persons life, by giving her your own energy, and by risking your own life, you have shown stronger spirit than any other Avatar. That's why we, in the Spirit World, decided to reward you with a new life. Unfortunately we were not able to transport your body to a safe spot and you were dumped into the sea near the Fire Nation. Your friend has helped you out from your evil alter ego, Sey Jii. She risked her life for saving you."_

"_But Roku I don't understand. What happened? I can't remember anything. What have I done in all this time? How did Katara save me? Who were I?" the boy asked in utter confusion. _

"_I can not tell you that. It is something you will have to find out yourself. Deep inside you, Sey Jii is still slumbering. He will never disappear but neither will he reappear. Through intense meditation, you will be able to contact him, but be careful, he is very strong and you **must** be stronger or he will possess your body once again. But I can not assure you that you will like the answers of your questions. Now we must go our separate ways. Your friends are waiting for you, and you have to wake up. Goodbye for now, Aang." Roku said and disappeared slowly._

_He felt he was turning blue as he shot up in the air. Then everything faded to white._

_-----------------------_

He slowly opened his eyes. He was exhausted. When he started to move, pain washed over him. It came from his right rib.

He looked around. They were in a clearing and a beautiful green forest was all around him. The sun was shining brightly though he didn't feel warm. He looked up and found a huge oak tree above him, and he was lying in the cool shadow of the tree. He found himself covered in a soft blanket and lying on a sleeping bag. Under the blanket a shaking hand moved up to where the pain came from and found his chest bare. When the hand reached the source of the pain he found bandage around his chest. He had a headache and he felt warm and feebly. He looked around again. He just caught a glimpse of Sokka walking into the forest, to find some food perhaps. Tophs head was turned towards where Sokka had left and she quickly got up and followed him. Then, sitting up against the tree that was shadowing him, he found Katara sitting. She was waterbending a bit of water into random shapes while her wrist gracefully mimicked the movements of the water. Aang looked a bit up and his eyes rested on hers. She seemed relaxed and concentrated. He narrowed his eyes a bit and focused on the look in her eyes. Behind her relaxed facade he found turmoil and concern. He felt sad for her. He knew she was worried about him, but he was alright. He decided to make her know he was ok.

"Katara." he said weakly. He was surprised by how tired actually was. Before talking he felt like he could stand up and take a ride on his glider without struggle. But that was only temporarily. He saw her turn around immediately with widened eyes. On four legs she crawled to him and sat down near him.

"Aang! You're awake! How are you?" she asked.

"Pretty thirsty." he replied with a tired smile.

Katara grabbed her pouch, which was lying next to her. She placed supported his head with her hand. She moved the opening to his mouth and he began to drink. When he stopped she removed the pouch. She laid his head back on the sleeping bag and laid her hand on his. He smiled and she couldn't help smiling herself.

"Thanks." he said and turned the hand, that Kataras hand was lying on, around and grabbed her hand. He tightened the grip on her hand and looked in her eyes. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Katara smiled at him, the expression turning a little sad. "A couple of days." she answered. She felt a bit bad for lying right up in his face, but she couldn't make herself say the truth.

Aangs expression turned a bit moody as he looked at her doubtfully. "Ok how many days was I **really **unconscious?" She looked at him questioning. "Katara do you really think I can't see when you're lying? So how many days was I **really **unconscious?" She looked down with a bad feeling in her stomach. She had lied to him and he knew.

"How far can you remember?" There was a pause between them.

"I can remember that I got shot. And when I died." he looked down in sadness and guilt for leaving her. "Then it was all black. Until I suddenly woke up in a bright light. It felt like I was dissolving. It hurt. And I don't really know why. All I know is that I felt you push me out of the light. The pain disappeared and then…" he stopped for a while. "Then it all became black again."

Katara bit her bottom lip. She remembered it all. The grief when he died. The disappointment when he returned as evil. The pain when she saw him suffer in the light. Everything. And it was all painful. But when he looked at her and smiled, she felt like all those things were far behind her and there were no worries in the world. Was it the relief that he had woken up, or was it the confession she made back in the Fire Nation palace? She didn't know.

"Katara, are you ok?"

She flinched and looked up. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yes im fine." she said and looked in his storm grey eyes. Those eyes she had been missing for so long. The last time she saw them, they were filled with hate and anguish. It hurt more than any wound she had ever had. But seeing his eyes with that playful spark and the clear, deep grey colour, she felt an unnatural bliss coursing through her body. And after the nightmare in the palace she knew what the feeling meant.

He raised an eyebrow in disbelieve and she sighed.

"What is wrong? Do you think you can't trust me anymore? What is it?!" he asked in a loud voice.

"No, no! It's not that. I **know **I can trust you. You more than any other. It's just that… You're tired and hurt. I don't want to hurt you more than necessary. I don't want you to worry." she said and cupped his hand in hers. He just smiled at her.

"Katara knowing that you are lying to me is more painful than being hit by an arrow, and trust me I know how it feels. If you don't want to hurt me, then tell me the truth. Ok?"

She nodded an 'ok'.

"Now tell me, for how long have I been unconscious?" he asked and grabbed her hand.

"Almost a week and a half. We thought you wouldn't make it. But as long as Toph could feel your heartbeat we didn't loose hope." She smiled a comforting smile when he frowned. "You need more rest. I'll tell Sokka and Toph that you're ok."

"I don't think that is necessary." a voice sounded from behind them. "It's good to see that you're awake." Sokka said.

"Sokka, Toph!" Aang said with a drained voice. He smiled at his friends. Toph smiled cheerfully.

"You don't sound good, Twinkle Toes."

"Toph felt your vibrations and we hurried back. But I think Katara is right. You really need rest Aang. Well go find some food." Sokka said and placed a hand on Tophs shoulder.

"Oh, and sorry for breaking your rib, Aang." Toph apologized with a wink.

"What? Why did you do that…Or what did I do?" he asked and looked down. Toph wouldn't hurt him that much if he hadn't done anything.

"Umm… It was when you were trying to ki…hu…eh fight Katara." she replied nervously and placed a hand behind her head. Aang flinched. An expression of self-reproach and guilt washed over his tired face.

"Don't worry Aang, im ok." Katara said and placed a hand on her chest. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. He just lied on the sleeping bag, looking up in the air.

"I think we should go now, Toph." Sokka whispered in Tophs ear. She nodded and quietly they tiptoed away.

Tears started to well up in the boy's eyes.

"I-I…I can't believe it. I was… Attacking you? How could i?" he stammered and clenched his fist. Katara saw it and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Aang it wasn't your fault. You were not yourself. Look, im fine. Now you just need to rest and then we can talk about what have happened later. Ok?"

"Ok." the airbender replied and smiled. He closed his eyes. "When I get better I will contact Sey Jii and find out what happened when I was… evil." he said and slowly he drifted into a deep sleep.

Katara smiled and lied down next to him. It calmed her to see his tranquil sleeping form.

"_He didn't hear that I said that I love him. Then I must just have to say it again. And again. And again." _And then she fell asleep to those two words.

----------------------

A/N: So what do you think? Next chapter will be a bit better than this one and im already working on it so just be patient. Please review, and I don't mind the long ones ;)

----------------------


	6. Whispering in the Night

**A/N: Hey there here's the next chapter of my Avatar story. Sorry for the long wait but I was stuck in the middle of the chapter and I just couldn't find any ideas. Hope u like the new chapter and please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we all know who own Avatar so why do we even need a disclaimer? Anyway here u go: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

--------------------

_Later next night._

Katara slowly opened her eyes. She was in her sleeping bag. When she woke up next to Aang it had been too cold to lie just on the earth. It was dark. Her brother was asleep as well as the young earthbender. She turned her head to the left and found an empty sleeping bag with a curled blanket lying on top. But she didn't find the boy she hoped to see when she turned her head to check if he was ok.

"_Where did he go?_"

She yawned and got up. She stretched her and turned to guess where he would be. She went to the river. She was sure he would be there. She saw how depressed he was before he fell asleep. But when she got there, there was no sight of Aang.

It was a beautiful river with a small lake in the end. When the moonlight hit the crystal clear water it seemed to radiate the floating power of water that she controlled. But he was not there. Katara panicked. She frantically looked around, but there was still no sign of him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran through the forest, looking for the Avatar.

She got to a small creek. A tiny, but tall, waterfall came out from the top of a sharp cliff. She looked at the top of the cliff and her eye catched a glimpse of a white light. She wiped the tears away and tried to focus, but it was too far away. She began to climb up on the cliff and when she was up she saw what the light was. An arrow. An arrow shining a bright white light. And then light faded. And reappeared. And faded. It was blinking. Katara sat down next to the meditating boy. He didn't seem to notice her. She looked at his closed eyes. He was concentrating, but he didn't seem to be quite able to make the arrows light without fading. His slow breaths were loud. Katara reached out for his shoulder and then hesitated.

"Aang?" she said as she softly placed her hand on his tensed shoulder. He jumped and opened his eyes. His tattoos stopped glowing immediately. He looked at her.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" he asked when he had regained his composure.

"I was starting to get worried about you. I couldn't find you. I thought you were gone." she said and looked down. She felt a hand on her chin pulling her head up again. Her eyes met his. They were so tranquil. If she wasn't sitting down her weak knees would not have been able to keep her standing.

He smiled at her. "Im sorry. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. And the river was too noisy, I couldn't concentrate. So I went up here."

"But why were you meditating? And why were your arrows glowing? They don't use to do that when you meditate." she asked. She had so many questions about what she had just seen, but kept the most of them inside her.

He stopped to think for a while.

"You know I always use to meditate. That's something me monks do. But about my arrows…" he paused again. He seemed unsure about why they were actually glowing. "It must be because I was trying to contact something deep inside me, and it's pretty hard."

"What were you contacting?"

"When I wasn't there, my body was still alive. But I was not controlling it. It was another, bad, part of me. His name is Sey Jii and he is the exact opposite of me. He is still inside me and if I want to know what I, or he, have done while I wasn't there, I have to talk to him. But it's dangerous. If i don't appear strong enough he will take over again. But then I can't come back. Not even **you **can make me come back. I will simply vanish. But I need to know. There are people fearing me out there, right now. I have to make everything good again. It's my duty." he stopped to breathe. "I think the reason why my arrows wasn't glowing constantly, is because I feared to vanish. I was unsure if I am strong enough. And if I am to disappear then at least… I owe you a goodbye." he finished with a sad smile. Katara frowned, but then realised that it would be better if she comforted him. She lifted the corner of her mouth to produce a half smile.

Aang put his fists together so the arrows on his hands were pointing against each other, and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly. Inhaled with his nose and exhaled with his mouth. His eyebrows twitched, but then he was completely calm.

"_I know you can do it Aang. And I'll be waiting for you when you come back. But wait. What he doesn't? What if Sey Jii is…_" Katara thought and widened her eyes. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Aang?" There was no response. "Aang?" she said a bit louder. Still no response. Then she shook his shoulder. "**Aang!**"

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just thought that… If you are ever going to vanish, then I…" She looked down and blushed. Aang looked questionably at her. "I need to tell you something."

Aangs heart skipped a beat and he widened her eyes. He then nodded a bit, begging her to continue.

"Aang…I… I lov…" Yes she tried. She tried very hard. But it was somehow too hard to say it, if he was going to… disappear. Then he saved her from her unpleasant thoughts.

"It's ok Katara. I know what you mean. And I love you too. Since the first time I saw you. And that is why i can beat Sey Jii. It's because I have you. Right here next to me. Nothing can make me stronger." he said and smiled widely. Katara smiled back, only wider. She kissed his cheek. Not on the lips. It would hurt too much if he was not right and Sey Jii won.

He then regained his composure and closed his eyes. His breathing became slow and controlled. Then his arrows started to glow. He tensed a bit and relaxed again.

Katara moved in front of him and looked at his face. She heard something and moved out on the edge of the cliff. There was no one. Then she turned back to Aang and looked at him. The noise came back, but louder. But there **was **no source of the noise. It came from everywhere. Whispering voices saying things on a not understandable language. She moved closer to him. There was something about the voices. It was like if they came from him. And then not. Suddenly the language changed. Katara understood the language. The voices were a mix of a thousand voices. Among was Aangs. It seemed to be all the previous Avatars. She didn't get everything that was said. It was foggy because of all the different whispering voices. Somehow the voice she catched most words from was Aangs voice.

"Among thousands of children he was the one to be chosen…" the voices spoke. "Burdened by the faith of the world, his only mission is to succeed..." Katara was not entirely sure what the voices were talking about, but she kept listening. "…his life, but a loving Avatar is a dead Avatar…."

"Despite his duty he has done the impossible…"

"…an evil bender must be wiped out. As though he is the spirit of the world manifested in human form. The Avatar."

"…back and must find answer to fulfil his duty."

"He must face and fight the Yin inside him. Only then he will be able to exit his mind again and continue his quest."

"_But what if he fails?_"

"He will be trapped inside himself and Sey Jii will take control over him once again." Katara flinched. She only thought it, and yet she got a whispering answer.

"_But I can't accept it. But I can't do anything, but merely sit here by his side._"

Then it was suddenly only one voice who spoke. Aangs.

"You don't have to do more than that." Kataras eyes shot wide open.

"Aang?" she asked questionably.

"_Katara. Please… stay. He's here. I… I cant do it alone._" Aangs whispering unearthy voice spoke. Katara placed a hand on his. She touched the glowing tattoo.

"I will Aang. I promise." And by that he suddenly looked like his shoulders were extremely heavy and it looked like he was going to fall on his back. But he didn't. Katara knew what had happened. He was inside his mind. Ready to face Sey Jii.

----------------------

Everything was dark. Not black, but dark. He was alone.

"_Where am I?_"

He looked around. Still dark oblivion.

"_I must be in my mind._"

Something moved, in front of him. Some sort of shadow.

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked. The shadow came closer. It had a cowl on. And a frowning mouth.

"You mean you haven't figured?" The figure moved closer. It revealed a pair of cruel eyes under the shadow of the red cowl. "Hello Aang. It's an honor to finally meet you."

----------------------

A/N: Please tell me you figured who it is! Though it is pretty oblivious. Hope you liked it. Heh I like the title to this chapter too XD Working on next chapter so hold on. Long reviews and ideas is also appreciated :)


	7. A Battle between Me and Me

**A/N: Yes here's chap 7!! Took me a bit long but there were some obstacles.. Birthday (mine XD) homework, holiday and absolutely no idea what to write!! But now here it is so enjoy and tell me what you think…**

…

…**AH yes disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender…Maybe I own Sey Jii, but he is still 'Aang' so I don't know and neither care… On with the story!**

-------------------

"You don't know me, but I know you."

"Oh I know you."

"You do? Aah… Tell me why you are here. You're not welcome here."

"Oh im pretty sure im welcome in my own mind. Actually it's you who is not welcome here. That's why im here. To throw you out."

The shadow moved closer. He chuckled slightly.

"Really? Throw **me **out? Hardly." Some source of light made his face more visible under the cowl. The frowning mouth, the pale skin, the scorch marks and the sinister, ruthless grey eyes.

"Do not underestimate me Sey Jii. Im stronger than I look." Aang said threatening.

"So am i." Sey Jii walked closer. He only two and a half meter away from where Aang stood. "Hrmf! You disgust me. With your innocent eyes, you friendly smile. Your sensitive heart. The fact that you even **have **a heart is bad enough. You don't even know how to control the immense powers within you. Just a foolish boy who came too far from home."

Aang clutched the fabric on his chest. It pained in him. Like if the words the boy had just said hurt him physically. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to get away. But Sey Jii continued.

"I could talk about you being weak and all for a long time, but I don't feel like taking too long to kill you. I just use the fastest way. And you know what that is?"

Aang didn't answer. His legs had started wobbling. "_What's happening? Why did what he said hurt me so much physically? If he…If he continues this im afraid he **will **succeed. To fight with words is what I was raised with. But I can't find anything to break his self-confidence, there is no weaknesses. He is so strong and he knows it. There must be… a way._"

"Your softest spot… Is a young Water Tribe peasant." Aangs eyes widened. "Oh you know who it is? Yes she is the one im going to use." Sey Jii said and smiling he glanced an amused and sinister glance at the young Avatar.

"Tell me now, do you like this girl?" he asked. Aang just glared at him. "I take that as a yes. Now, do you **love **her?"

"Like I'd **ever **say that to a stupid moron like you!" Aang hissed, clenching his teeth.

"Moron? You're calling **me **a moron? You're the one who is too afraid to tell her what you feel. You are just a scared little boy who runs away from his feelings because he's afraid to get hurt. She is so beautiful and powerful. Why should she choose you? You're smaller than her. Dumber than her. You're the clown of the group. The little boy who just wants to play and have fun. You can't even comprehend your destiny."

It was hard to keep standing. Aang took to his head. "Stop…Stop it."

"As an airbender you have never learned proper fighting. How will you fight the Fire Lord if the only thing you can do is avoid and evade? And everyone knows it. The big oaf, the little earthbending brat, and the stupid water peasant. The only one, who doesn't know it, is you. When I first met your 'friends' the waterbender was the first to meet my eyes. And you know what I saw? Disappointment. Fear. Desperation. Hopelessness. All because of you. How could she possibly want a little scared boy like you? You're 2 years younger than her. She is already far more mature than you. You're small. Look at yourself. She is taller than you. A girl wants a dominant man who stands against his opponents. But as an airbender you're passive and careful."

"Arg! Stop! **Stop it!**" Aang mourned and fell to his knees. Where that boy, himself, really going to win by just telling what Aang couldn't do? "_But he is right._" Aang thought and frowned. "_He is right. He is too right. Katara has properly gone back to the camp to sleep. Why should she wait for me? Why should she care? She is too beautiful for me. Too strong. Too clever. And what am i? Im all those things Sey Jii are reeling off._" The pain of the realization ate him and his energy up. He got weaker and weaker. He couldn't fight the words. He couldn't argue against them anymore. Aang looked at his hands. They were fading. Visible, invisible, visible, invisible. "_He's winning. He's winning."_

Sey Jii looked at the fading boy. "If you didn't care for the girl you had won by now. You're dying because you still clutch the faint hope that the girl you love is still by your side. Waiting for you to succeed. To survive. Haha! It was never you I feared. It was **her**. She was the one who were able to push me into a corner of your mind. Its not you. If she didn't come to me in the Fire Nation I would still be on my rightful rampage."

He began moving closer to Aang, who was struggling to get on his feet again. "I made her and your friends see a side of you that made them look at you a new way for ever. They saw madness. Insanity. Lust, to kill. Amusement. Malice. You can make them trust you but you can never remove the memory from their hearts. She still fears you. I saw it."

Aangs whole body began fading. The same way as his hands.

"What's happening?" he whispered.

"You're dying. Fading. Dissolving. Vanishing. All because…" He moved even closer. "…of a stupid little…"

Then Sey Jii lunged towards the dying boy and gave him a powerful blow in his head. Aang fell to the floor with a loud thud. He could faintly hear Sey Jii's words.

"…Water Tribe peasant!"

His mind became black and blurry. He felt blood trickle out from his mouth. His eyelids felt heavy. So did his body. Lying on his back on the black invisible floor, he could hear Sey Jii's laughter as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Katara. I lost._"

---------------------

A/N: Sorry depressing ending! But it's not over yet. This is just a cliffhanger XD Haha because I like making them. Next chapter will maybe be the chapter where the fluff will appear. Maybe only a bit, maybe a lot. I don't know. All I know is that I won't stop writing before the story is ended. And sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like ending it here to make a neat cliffhanger. Hehe im eviiil!

---------------------


	8. Saviour

**A/N: Alright here's chapter 8! Hope you will enjoy… Sorry for the a bit long wait, but felt like making this chapter as exciting as possible… I think it went quite well. A bit of fluff will come in about the middle of the chapter… But I won't say it's a lot… Sorry but im just very bad at writing fluff bit I'll try as hard as I can in the next chapter(s)… In meantime R&R please ;) Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do this in every chapter? Anyway it seems to be so awfully important so here ya go: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender but I still think I own Sey Jii…If you can call him an OC… I don't know… Oook on with the story…!**

-----------------------

The air became thick and uncomfortable. A pair of cerulean eyes blinked by the sight of an immobile body.

His skin became unnaturally pale. His shoulders slumped and his breathing was hardly audible.

All the whispering voices stopped and she heard only one sentence from one voice.

"_Katara. I lost._"

Her eyes widened in horror. She moved a hand a bit under his nose. No breathing.

"_Oh no what happened? I need to help. But how?_"

Even though she had no idea what to do her instincts controlled her body. She grabbed his hands and rubbed the glowing arrows with her thumbs, somehow to comfort a boy who couldn't even feel it. She leaned a little closer on him and looked at his immobile face.

"Hold on Aang. Im coming."

By that she kissed the luminous arrow on his forehead and concentrated on entering his mind.

Suddenly his arrows started to shine even brighter and soon she was concealed in a bright white light once again. But it was not like the last time. The light was not tranquil and silent. It was filled with turmoil and pain. A feeling of coldness and faint overwhelmed her. It felt like…Death?! The light was only briefly and soon everything was dark. She could hardly see. But somehow there was a faint light not too far away from where she stood. She narrowed her eyes and focused on a figure standing in the light. She recognized the cowl and gasped.

"_Sey Jii!_"

She moved closer on the figure. She looked at Sey Jii's foot. His foot was standing on something. Pressing it down in a victorious manner. He was looking down and a faint chuckling could be heard.

Katara moved even closer. She was curious about what was lying there on the invisible floor. She focused her eyes and opened her mouth in disbelieving.

"_Could it be?_" Her steps had gotten faster as her doubt of what it was slowly vanished and soon she was running towards the boy in the cowl.

Once she was close she lunged towards Sey Jii and jolted into him. He let out a grunt as he was thrown far away. He kept lying. She had hit him in the stomach and it seemed to hurt.

Katara rushed towards the figure on the ground.

"Aang!" she cried with tears welling up in her eyes. She kneeled down and cradled his limp cold body. "No, no, no. Please not again." she whispered as she stroke his head with a shaking hand. Tears were dripping down on his head. She hugged him closer to her, while she sobbing told him of all the good things in their life. The day she found him. When he gave her that necklace she always brought with her. Her fortunetelling. The cave. The quiet nights where they talked together. When he always sat down and comforted her when she missed her mother the most. The warm feeling she had when she looked in his eyes. The moment earlier when she had finally confessed her feelings. Everything. He should know it all. Even if he couldn't hear.

"Come on Aang, wake up. You can wake up now. Sey Jii is over there, he'll keep away. It's alright im here now. Everything will be ok. Please Aang **wake up**!" she pleaded more tears rolling down her cheeks. She kissed his temple and saw the blood from his mouth. There was a small bruise on his jaw. She wiped the blood away from his mouth and glared at Sey Jii.

"You hit him you bastard!" she growled. He just kept lying where he was. He briefly looked up and his eyes met Kataras. There was no regret or guilt in his merciless eyes. If only looks could kill. Then Sey Jii would be on his way to hell already.

She turned back to the seemingly dead boy. There was no breathing. He was so cold. The same way than last time she was holding him, lifeless in her arms.

"Please Aang. I can't survive loosing you again. Please don't leave me again. I need you." she whimpered.

Then she kissed his cold lips. So intense, so desperate, it could almost look violently. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_I was there the whole time. I would never leave you. Never._"

Suddenly she felt him move his lips under hers. Kissing back. Warmth floated through his body and up in his lips and warming her. She felt his hands wrapping around her waist, holding her tight. Her kiss became less violent and more passionate. A slender hand moved up and placed its palm warmly on her temple. She felt his breaths become faster and steadier. She closed her eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks, but those tears was tears of joy. A brief moment of complete peace and bliss. A moment that felt like and eternity but only lasted in a few minutes. A kiss only two could comprehend. One boy destined to save the world and currently walking on a thin thread between life and death. One girl powerful enough to use the pure power of love to resurrect the one she once saw as just a sweet little kid. Two souls who denied to be separated and therefore chose to risk their lives for each other. And that was the reason why they were there. In Aangs mind. On the transparent floor. Kissing to continue a forgotten life. Even though it all seemed impossible and strange, it was all how it was meant to be. Fooling death. For as Hue had told them in the Swamp death is an illusion and Katara realized that it can be tricked by the power of will and a stronger power. Love.

Katara broke the kiss before lust would enter the frame instead of only love. She looked at him as he opened his eyes. She could still taste the metallic taste of blood from his mouth **(A/N: Hmm how did she get his blood in her mouth. Use your imagination XD..)**.and licked her lips and removed the remaining blood he had spilled on her lips when they kissed. She helped him to sit, he was still a bit dizzy from dying and then resurrected of a kiss from the one he loved. **(A/N: Can you blame him?) **He smiled at her and she returned it with a wider one. She hugged him fiercely, clutched his clothes as tears spilled out again. She felt him return the warm embrace. She felt a few warm drops being absorbed in her sleeve.

"_He's alive! He's alive._"

"_She's here! She stayed! She really **does **care for me._" he thought as more tears spilled out from his eyes.

They both flinched when they heard a mocking sniffle. They looked behind Aang just to see Sey Jii standing up, mocking them. Spoiling the blissful moment they had longed for, for so long time.

"Wow that was indeed a moving saving. Too bad for you. Now you'll just be able to see me kill him. Well then, it was your own choice."

They stood up. Katara was the one stepping forward.

"How dare you say that? Aang is the Avatar. He is swift as a coursing river. He is powerful as a trembling avalanche. He has the strength of a raging fire. All the force of a great typhoon. He is the spirit of the World manifested in human form. And what are you? Just a simple firebender. How could you possibly defeat him?"

Sey Jii's cockiness faded a little and were companied by fear and hopelessness, though he didn't show it and stood in his place, a sinister smirk forced on his lips.

Aang moved in front of Katara. His eyes filled with strength and willpower. The powerful look he shot through Sey Jii's eyes could bore through pure diamond. A smile formed on his mouth.

"She's right. I **am **more powerful than you think. But there is one thing you should truly fear. One person strong enough to revive with a power stronger than any bending. One girl brave enough to risk her life for me. This girl" he said as he gestured towards Katara. "Katara. You said you were going to break me, using her. Telling me that I was not worthy for her, too weak. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am. But you know what? She's right here. By my side believing in me. Caring for me. Look behind yourself. Is she standing behind you?"

Sey Jii took to his head. His knees felt heavy.

"If you're as perfect as you claim why doesn't Katara stand beside **you**, waiting for you to finish me once and for all? You know why? Because you're **weak!** Weak and desperate. You once beat me and thought you could do it again. When Katara made me return you got scared. Scared that she would be able to win again. That was why you wanted me away so quickly as possible." Aang smiled at the sight of his evil copy. His legs were wobbling and he was about to loose his balance. He looked rather tired.

"You resorted to breaking me down with words because you can't bend. But you know what? This is my mind. I can do whatever I want. And you know what I can?" Sey Jii's eyes shot open. Aang took a fighting stance and shot an arcing blade of air towards the firebender, who where thrown to the ground with a grunt.

"I can bend!" Aang said with a fierce voice and made diagonal karate chops with his hands, with tremendous speed, which resulted to a dozen of air blades flying towards the helpless boy, trying to get on his feet. He screamed and tried to cover his face without use. The arcs hit him all over and with a scream of pain he fell to the ground again. He slowly got up and glared a death glare, hiding the fear for the Avatar.

"Now, I will take what belongs to me and rid me of what really don't want in here." Aang said as he began to walk towards the weakened firebender. Two metres away he lunged towards Sey Jii with his right arm stretched out in front of him. Sey Jii winced at the unknown horror he prepared to meet.

Suddenly Aang hand met Sey Jii's forehead under the red hood. He didn't hit hard enough to push the boy to the ground again. He stopped his pace still with his palm placed on Sey Jii's forehead.

"Hah is that all you can do? You don't even dare to kill me like I really deserve. I think you just lied to weaken me. You're not as tough as you think." Sey Jii said smiling an evil smile, regaining his self-confidence.

"Oh no you're wrong. I dare to kill you. I would actually enjoy it. But I said I want to take what belongs to me. And I can't do that when you are dead." By that Aangs hand started to glow, as well as his arrows. A spot around his hand started to shine a lucent light. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"I want your memories." he said before the dark oblivion was transformed into a white space.

Katara shielded her eyes from the strong light and only heard the struggling noises of her love and the pained ones of a dying firebender.

Just before everything, and everyone, was concealed in bright white light, Aang screamed the last words before being the second, after Sey Jii, to disappear in the brilliant light.

"Get…out…of here! Aarg!"

------------------

Her eyes snapped open.

It was dark. But all she could see was a bright white light, not as strong as when she was in Aangs mind. She looked down to see her lips planted on his forehead. She was looking at his tattoo. She slowly moved away. He had not awakened yet. He was still sitting cross legged in front of her. His face was not tranquil as it was before she entered his mind. His face was showing agonizing pain and turmoil. Like he was still fighting Sey Jii. Her heart skipped a beat when suddenly, blood started to trickle from his mouth. Then dripping from his nose. She saw him wince. Brows knitted, clenched teeth and clutched eyes. His breathing became faster and faster. Slowly she reached an arm out for him but didn't get to touch him.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, the glow from his arrows vanished immediately. He jumped from his seat as he gasping took in a deep breath and shot himself backwards. He hit the ground with a moan and in that second he closed his eyes again. Katara rushed to the sprawled boy who where lying on the ground, blood still rolling down his cheeks. She lied down next to him on her stomach and grabbed his twitching hand.

"Spirites, what happened?"

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he turned his head to face her. He smiled weakly.

"Guess I won after all." he said. Katara cradled him into her arms and buried her head in his shoulder. Warm tears wetted his orange tunic.

"I was too close to loose you. You were too close to dying." she said whimpering as she clutched the fabric.

"But I didn't. Thanks to you." he comforted and smiled. "Im right here now and I'll always be."

They broke the embrace and looked at each other for a while. Katara couldn't keep her eyes off the blood on his chin. Aang seemed to notice it and brushed a hand over his chin. He looked at his hand and widened his eyes.

"What is this? What happened? Why am I bleeding?" he asked as he wiped the rest of the blood away.

"I don't know. I just sat and waited for you to wake up and suddenly you were bleeding from your mouth and nose."

"Oh yeah that's right. I was still fighting Sey Jii at that moment. He didn't seem to give up willingly. In my mind I wasn't injured so I guess it must have been on my mortal body I was hurt." he answered and shrugged, like if it weren't important.

"Oh right Sey Jii. You said you wanted his memories right?" she asked, wanting to know as much as possible.

"Yeah I literally sucked his memories out of his head. He disappeared along with the memories I 'stole'." he said as his smile faded to change his face to deep thought and confusion.

"So you got the memories and you can get to know what he did. Do you remember anything?" she asked and touched his cheek lightly. Somehow to comfort him if the information would be uncomfortable.

"No I don't, but if I concentrate I can." he said and closed his eyes and placed his fingertips on his temples. "Memories. Yes…the memories... Is coming… I… remember."

Suddenly all the memories came welling into his mind. Like a flood they invaded his mind as short clips and pictures of a past he didn't experience. _Blackness. A shore, the cold water. A boy with a scar. Took care of me. Taught me._ _His name. Zuko. More names. Sey Jii. Me. A mirror. Me. Again. A cruel face. The battles. Thousands of people. Fighting. Screaming. Running. My hands. On fire. The hands with no arrows. In front of the hands. Thousands of people dying. Burning. Burning from the fire from my hands. A feeling. Pleasure. Pleasure of killing. Obsessed of killing. A mirror. Me. Again. Always. A big door. An arena. Three kids. My friends. Pictures of me killing them, but nothing happened. Only the lust. A girl. I fought her. Her eyes. Fear. Pain. Disappointment. Hopelessness. A lightning. More lightnings. My master. Dead. I was not feeling bad. Neither good. Her. Again. I fought her. Again. She held me. Again. She loved me. Feet. My feet. Couldn't feel the ground. Light. Too strong. Tranquil, yet painful. So painful. Too painful. A silhouette. The girl. Self-sacrifice. A push. A violent push. Then nothing. Blackness. Again. A dream. New information. Light. Again. A forest. Beautiful. Shadow. A feeling. Control. Goodness. No mirror. Not needed. Me. Aang. Again._

Aangs eyes shot open, horror showed on his features. He gasped and jumped from his seat. As he stood up he looked at Katara for a little while. She had reached a hand out for him as he jumped to his feet, but he didn't take it. He just stood there, panting, and looked down at her concerned and surprised face. He backed away, then turned around and ran away, jumped down from the cliff and ran into the forest. Kataras eyes followed him as he disappeared behind the tall trees. Tears welled up in her eyes and one flooded over and trickled down her cheek. "_What happened? What did he see?_"

----------------------

A/N: So how did you like the chapter? Worth waiting for or just a piece of crap? Tell me! Or I won't continue it HAHAHA!!!!! (Ok I will anyway) Im working on chap 9 so there will soon be a continuing… Im really looking forward to reviews so please push that little grey button down there and tell me what you think... Aangy signing off!! XD


	9. It's not your fault!

**A/N: Alright! So here's chapter 9! (Finally) Sorry that it took so long but I had a tiny writers block (if you can call, not having any idea of what to write, a writers block…) Heh this chap got longer than I expected and maybe a bit too sensitive, but so what, it's my story! XD But now here it is so enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: sigh No…I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. (Im seriously getting tired of that friggin' disclaimer!) **

-----------------------

She crawled down the cliff as fast as she could while rain started to fall violently. She ran into the forest as well, trying to pursuit him, even though it seemed impossible because of his ability to run faster than the wind. She looked around in the forest. It was dark and she could hardly see. She went to the river again. He wasn't there. Then her eyes fell on a small cave. First when she saw the cave as shelter for the rain she noticed it was in fact pouring and that she was soaked from head to toe. She leaped over the shallow river and stopped near the entrance. The cave was dark. Very dark. There wasn't a single light and two metres inside the cave it was almost completely dark. Katara shivered at the thought of going in there even though she was soaked and cold. But a thought occurred to her. Aang could be there.

She then carefully took a few steps into the dark cave and brushed a bit of water off her sleeves. She saw a figure at the end of the cave. She couldn't figure what or who it was. Her curiosity won over her awareness and she walked further into the cave. When she was almost next to the figure she realised who it was. He was sitting in the back of the cave, hugging his legs to him with one arm. The other one was used to burry his face. Katara could hear his tearstained breaths. She furrowed her brows in concern as she moved next to him.

"Aang?"

He briefly looked up. She couldn't clearly see his eyes only that he looked up. The darkness blurred her sight of him. He looked away again.

"Aang what's wrong?" she asked and sat down next to him. He moved away.

"Nothing, go away." he said and closed his eyes.

Katara hesitated a bit. "There **is **something wrong. I saw how you reacted when you remembered it all. Tell me what is wrong." she pleaded. She reached an arm out for him. But he just moved further away.

"I said there was nothing wrong!"

Katara pulled her hand away, as if what he said burned her hand. She frowned.

"Aang come on. Tell me. Tell me so I can help you."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! JUST, GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he yelled and pushed himself into the farthest corner of the cave, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Katara looked at him in shock and sadness. He had just yelled at her. It felt like he had stabbed her heart with a blunt, rusty knife. She mostly wanted to leave. Tell him that she didn't care. But she did. She did too much. Tears welled up on her eyes.

"Aang, you don't have to be like this. I can't leave you alone. I need to help you. Aang, I love you. You know that." she pleaded the boy in front of her. He suddenly moved closer with showing anger, fear and somehow sorrow in his face.

"NO! You can't love me! You won't." he shouted and retreated back in the corner of the cave.

"Why not?" she asked and moved a bit closer. His face was more visible and the faint light from the moon were reflected in the tears on his cheeks.

"You can't. Im a monster. You can't love a monster. You deserve better." he replied and looked away.

"But you're not a monster. You're Aang. A monster is evil and dangerous. And you're the exact opposite. You're kind and pleasant and loving. That's why I love you Aang. You would never hurt anyone."

"No it is exactly there you're wrong. I would, and I have. These hands..." He raised his hands and showed his palms to her. The burn mark was still faintly visible. "…has killed thousands of people. Even innocent people. With these hands **I **have killed more people than any battle could have managed. They have even tried to kill **you**. So yes, I **am **a monster!" he said loudly to her.

"But it was not you. It was Sey Jii. And he is dead now."

"Just another one to my collection!" he muttered. "But it doesn't matter. He was using **my** body. How should I be able to regain the worlds trust ever again? When all those people have seen me kill. Seen the pleasure in my eyes. How I was **obsessed** by killing. Seen how I **enjoyed **killing. No one can **ever** remove those memories!" he replied loudly and lowered his hands.

Katara didn't know what to say. Instead she moved closer to him. And he just moved farther away from her. Further into the corner, if that was even possible. He pressed himself against the corner. By that Katara stopped. It was like he was avoiding her. Afraid of her. Or maybe afraid **for **her. Maybe he was afraid of hurting her. Afraid to be possessed again. How could she blame him? After all he had been through? But she needed to help him. To comfort him.

"Aang, the world is adaptive. They will earn your trust eventually. It was not you who did it. It's not your fault." she comforted, but was cut off.

"Yes it is! I could have stopped it! If I really wanted to, I could!" he said in a desperate voice more tears welling up in his eyes.

Suddenly Katara lunged out for Aang and clung herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hard, desperate hug. First Aang tensed but then relaxed and hugged her back, only harder. He knitted his brows and closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears behind his lids, but failed.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! Its not. I don't know what Sey Jii has done but it was not you. You could never do such things. Don't **ever **blame yourself again." she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke. She could feel him shake slightly

"I-I...I can't do it anymore. I can't. The duty of saving the world is heavy enough, but now… now I have to restore trust from the world too. It's- it's just too much." he said also sobbing. "The only… the only thing… that makes me able to handle this great responsibility… is you" he whispered and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I…I don't think I can live without you." she whispered back.

"Me neither." Aang replied and let go of her. He looked into her bright cerulean eyes. "I never got to thank you. To thank you for helping me. For saving my life. Twice. Thank you for saving my life every day." he said quietly and smiled. He wiped the tears away. "Thank you for saving me right now."

Katara smiled back, though a bit of confusion showed in her eyes. "Right now?"

"Yeah. If you haven't come here…I don't know what I would have done. The pressure was too heavy. I was not sure if I could live on, knowing that I have killed so many people. But you came. And helped me. You saved me, and for that I am thankful." he said and reached out to wipe the tears away from her eyes, with a smile on his face, at last. As he did Katara smiled, too. Though her mind were racing. "_What would he have done? Oh no. Not that. Would he really do that? Is the pressure that heavy? How can I help him? If only I could take some of the weight on my own shoulders._" The thoughts flew around in her mind and wouldn't stop, not even when Aang started to notice. He took her hand and waited for her to end her mind race. "_He needs me. And I need him. Why did we ever doubt? When it was so oblivious the whole time. We have already confessed each others feelings, and yet we doubt. I** love **him. I love him so very much. And he loves me! He really does! Maybe I can't remove the weight on his shoulders, but I can be by his side and support him. Whenever he needs me. I'll be there. For ever. I promise, Aang._" And then it was all puzzled and Kataras eyes shot wide open. So did Aangs. Especially when she did something unexpected.

She leaned in, closer and closer. She felt his breath. Still tearstained, but yet warm and comforting. She closed her eyes. And so did he, as he mimicked the motion and leaned closer, closing the space between them. As their lips collided the time stopped. No, it was not lust, not even pure passion. But it was as sweet as honey and as pure as water. And so filled with love that there will be found no example for it.

As they parted there were no words say, nothing to explain. But yet they tried.

"I…" Aang started. He seemed breathless. He was still grasping Kataras hand.

"I suppose you feel better now." Katara said trying to sound casual, but her voice was shaking in excitement.

"How couldn't I? In one day the most important thing in my young life has happened." he replied and stroke her cheek lightly.

"What, that you defeated Sey Jii?" Katara asked.

"Of course not, that's just a mere trifle. Telling you that I love you is the greatest achievement I will ever make." he answered with a wider smile than before, staring lovingly into her clear sapphire eyes, never breaking eye contact. Kataras smile grew wider too.

"Oh Aang!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. "How could I ever doubt it? Why didn't I notice how wonderful you are? Why didn't I realize that I was in love with you at the very first sight?" It was not really a question, but still, Aang answered it.

"Because sometimes love needs a hint. And sometimes the hint has to be extreme. I bet our hint couldn't get any more extreme." he replied with a small laugh. They broke the embrace and sat there for a while. Holding hands. Until a breeze flew inside the cave and gave them chills.

"I guess we should head back. Im pretty sure we both need some rest. What do you say?" Katara asked and brushed her hand down from his cheek and across his jaw line and paused on his chin.

"I say I got an idea first." Aang replied with a sly smile.

Katara tilted her head in wonder. "What is it?" she asked. Aang just raised an eyebrow, amused by the confused look on her face. She leaned closer to him and placed her mouth close to his ear. "Please, tell me, my sweet Aang." she said in a surprisingly seductive voice. As she retreated she purposely let her cheek brush over his. Right before her face left his she felt his cheek become hotter.

"I thought, since we have just confessed out feelings for each other and for a few minutes ago kissed each other, you wouldn't have to flirt with me to make me tell you what I had on mind." "_Though I must admit I enjoyed it._" "But since you insist…" Aang replied and then it was his turn to lean in. Since Katara was not expecting such an act from _Aang_ she was taken aback and tensed, the soaring sensation of warmth and bliss rushing though her once again. As his lips brushed over her ear heat rose in her cheeks in a way it had never done before. Somehow, from the faint touch from his lips on her ear, she could tell her that he was smirking, giving back on what she just did, and enjoying it greatly. The heated breath of his didn't help her hide her blush either. But she couldn't help smiling herself.

"I'll be so kind to enlighten you." he said and before explaining his idea.

------------------

Sokka was snoring in his tent when a cracking noise was heard. He waited to hear if it came again. And to hear if Toph had woken up. She hadn't. Or maybe she was just ignoring it. Either way she did not exit her tent. Sokka decided to find out where the noise came from and slowly peeked his head out of the tent. It was dark and the stars were shining down at the young Water Tribe warrior. The moon was hidden behind the trees and didn't help him to find the source of the sound. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his sight. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure. Standing in front of the fire pit. As Sokkas sight adjusted the darkness he could make out the clothing. And he gasped.

"Sey Jii?!" he whispered.

And yes there was standing a young boy looking exactly like Aang in a cowl, the hood completely concealing the face. He lifted his hand slightly and out from his palm a small fire ball formed and began hovering over his open palm. The flame revealed a bit of his face. But still only the frowning mouth.

"Hello Sokka. Long time no see. Im looking for someone. A young boy, looks exactly like me. Could you tell me, where he is?" the boy asked and smirked.

That was the final straw for Sokka and he quickly got up and ran towards the young boy.

"**Sey Jii**, you evil madcap! You almost killed both Aang and Katara! Im going to kill you, you sick bastard!" he yelled and lunged towards the cowl wearing boy. Sokka jolted into him before he could jump out of the way and they both landed on the ground, Sokka on top. Then Sokka locked his hands around the boy's neck and tightened the grip. Until the boy began laughing. But it was not a sinister laugh. It was a childish laugh filled with amusement. Soon Katara walked out from behind a rock, laughing with her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"Sokka, it's me, Aang." the boy explained still laughing hard. "You should have seen the look on your face!" he said and laughed even harder, if possible. At this point Aang expected that Sokka would release him and stand up. But he didn't. Instead he tightened his grip around Aangs neck and shoke him violently.

"Grr Aang im going to **kill **you!" he yelled. Aang quickly pushed Sokka off and stepped away only to be chased by a, lets just say, pretty angry Sokka. "Come back here Airhead, so I can beat the crap outta you!"

As they ran in and out of the forest Sokka began wondering about what they had been doing.

"Wait, what were you doing out there? I noticed when Katara left and since then you have been gone for pretty long time." he asked, panting because of the big amount of energy he used, chasing Aang. "_God, that danm airbender. Why do he has to be so fast?!_"

Katara and Aang looked at each other and blushed for a moment. Then Aangs face changed from alarmed to cockily.

"Oh nothing special. I died, Katara saved me, we beat Sey Jii. Nothing major." he replied sheepishly, as if it didn't mean more than if he just dropped his staff on the ground, and laughed at Sokkas expression.

"You **WHAT**!?" he cried and began flailing his arms above his head. "You **died**?! When the hell did that happen? Who did it? How did Katara save you? How did you…" he yelled but was cut off by his sister.

"Sokka, relax. First, Aang is alive, and that's the most important, right. And second, we are back, safe and sound so no reason to freak out." Katara calmed her brother.

"Ok…But what about the cowl? How did he get that?" Sokka asked, questions still fighting to be the first to be asked.

"He borrowed mine." Katara replied her smile fathering a bit.

"And what about the firebending?" Sokka continued.

Aang raised his hand like earlier and a small fireball lit, hovering in his palm.

"Sokka, im the Avatar. I've always been able to firebend. I just denied. Katara helped me realize that I can't deny it forever." Aang answered with a smile.

Not wanting to annoy them any more, Sokka slowly turned. "Well im going back to my tent. Im pretty tired. You should get some rest too." he said and as he started to head back to his tent.

A thought suddenly occurred to Katara, and wanting to see his reaction of what she was going to do, she stopped him.

"Wait, Sokka. There's something I think you need to know." she said and waited for Sokka to turn around again.

"Yeah?" he asked and spun around.

Katara quickly braced herself and walked towards Aang. Once she was only some inches away from him she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. First Aang tensed, but then relaxed, closed his eyes and kissed lightly back. Until he realized that they were doing it in front of Sokka. He opened his eyes again and glanced at his friend. Sokka just stood, mouth agape, and stared at the younger kids, kissing. When they broke the kiss, Katara smiled at Aang lovingly and then looked expectantly at her brother. He still stood with his mouth agape, but then closed it and regained his composure. He began walking towards the pair. Aang raised his arms to protect his face from whatever Sokka would unleash on him. But instead of making Aang wish he had stayed in the iceberg, Sokka gave him a big bone breaking hug.

"Uh Sokka, why are you so happy? I thought you would freak you and yell something like "Keep your hands off my sister!" How come you're just…Hugging him?" Katara asked her brother still trying to puzzle his unexpected act.

"Because I have never seen you so happy since Aang died. And if have to let you go to Aang, just to see you smile, id be happy to." Sokka replied with a wide smile as he ended the hug, still with his hands on Aangs shoulders. "Just promise you will not use her or hurt her and protect her and love her and…"

"Sokka, I'd **die **for her. Is that enough?" Aang cut Sokka off. Sokka nodded with a big satisfied smile.

"I knew this would come soon anyway." he said and changed his gaze from Aang to Katara.

"What, you knew? And you found out of it all by your self?" Katara asked.

"Yeah pretty much." he answered proudly.

"Yeah right Snoozles. Like you would have known if I didn't feel their vibrations. Geez." A muffled contradiction came from the tent next to Sokkas.

Sokkas face became slightly crimson, as he looked from the tent to Katara and Aangs, raised eyebrows, as he produced an embarrassed smile.

"Oh yeh and a little help from Toph." he managed to explain.

"Much" Toph muttered under her breath and pouted, before she fell asleep again.

"Well im going to bed now and as I said, you should do so too. I guess it takes pretty much energy to die and then be resurrected again, **Aang**. And you too" he said and looked at Katara. "Im sure it's not actually relaxing to save a boy's life **and **defeat a crazy firebender, in one day, **Katara**. Goodnight" he finished and headed towards his tent.

"Oh and Sokka…" Katara started.

"And no more surprises tonight. Let me sleep in peace." he pointed at Aang. "But I still have a bone to pick with you." And then he entered his tent, laid down and fell asleep. A loud snoring assured them that he was in fact fast asleep.

Aang placed his hand under Kataras chin and looked warmly in her eyes.

"Sokka is right. Let's go to bed now." he said and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips before turning around and heading towards an empty spot next to Kataras tent. "Goodnight."

As Aang had turned around Katara couldn't keep the words from spilling out and she grabbed his thin wrist.

"Aang wait." He stopped and looked at her, questioning. "Would you…Could you… stay, with me? Tonight?" she asked her face suddenly turning slightly scarlet. "It's just that, after…" She bowed her head a bit, preparing for a rejection as if she expected him to yell "Hell no!" But he didn't. Instead he turned around entirely and took her hand and smiled. She looked up (A/N: Finally!) in his eyes, which were about an inch higher that hers. He had apparently grown pretty much since he died in the forest, almost four months ago.

"Of course. Besides, I don't feel like sleeping alone right now either." he replied with a smile. Katara smiled wider and released one of his hands.

"Then come on." she said, smiling brightly, and leaded him to her tent, where she crawled in, shortly followed by Aang. They lay down and closed their eyes. Then Aang wrapped a warm arm around Kataras waist and sighed into her neck, giving her chills down her spine. She placed her hand on top of his in acceptance of the protective embrace.

"Goodnight, Katara." he whispered, smiling.

"Goodnight, Aang. My dear Aang." she replied and smiled a smile similar to his as the sleepiness took over her.

And there they were. In love. Together. Forever.

And wasn't that how it was always meant to be?

_The end?_

---------------------

A/N: Sooo…What do ya think? Buttons are made for pushing and this little one below is highly appreciated… This might be the last chapter of this story, but I won't set it to 'complete' yet, because I still have a few ideas... Tell me if you want me to continue.. And please give me some ideas, 'cause those I have are not enough for a whole chapter… If you don't want me to continue this story, but still want to read my stories (I'd like you to tell me anyway) I have already two more stories and two drabbles ready to production(im not saying they're done cause they are definitely not) But anyway, I hope you liked this new (and maybe last) chapter.. See ya…somewhere ;)

---------------------


End file.
